


am i gonna feel this way forever?

by livelyvague



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: (kinda), Anxiety, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 09:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livelyvague/pseuds/livelyvague
Summary: based off the tumblr post: "*with cum in my mouth* do you hate me?"





	am i gonna feel this way forever?

**Author's Note:**

> this was just gonna be a short lil gift for a friend, because we've been joking about this [text post](https://patrickanddavid.tumblr.com/post/183907863982/with-cum-in-my-mouth-do-you-hate-me)  
forever but thought i'd post anyway. honestly didn't edit or reread over this much so ya know the drill, sorry for any mistakes! 
> 
> title from "4EVER" by clairo...cause gay rights

Getting distracted while giving someone a blowjob wasn’t normally David’s M.O, but tonight his brain felt too hazy and his pulse wasn’t just quickening because of arousal.

He was letting Patrick take charge, simply gripping his hands under his ass and letting Patrick thrust into him, his mouth and throat being used for what he did best.

One of Patrick’s hands was curled into David’s hair, tugging gently and the other on his face, fingers brushing his cheek and feeling his own cock press through the flesh.

“Fuck, David,” he moaned from above him.

David was on his knees in the stockroom, letting Patrick take whatever he wanted from him. He would let Patrick do _ anything_. It had only been two months but he was sure he would let him do anything. Two months filled with emotions and new experiences that he never thought he would ever get to feel. It was also two months filled with insecurity and waiting for the jig to be up.

Every other second he was preparing himself for the moment Patrick would leave him. Even now, with his mouth currently completely filled with Patrick’s cock and senses overwhelmed with Patrick everywhere and in everything, he was thinking about Patrick breaking up with him. David told himself that maybe all Patrick needed was to hookup with him, realized he liked gay sex and then move on. David knew Patrick’s heart was good, so so good–_too _ good–and wouldn’t want to hurt him and that’s why he was staying. He was sure of it, that was the _ only _reason why they were lasting this long.

David loved touching Patrick and loved being touched by him, but it was nice when they were going slow, too. David knew for certain there was more time left when they were going slow. But now, they were moving full speed ahead and David wanted to pump the fucking _ breaks _and just take in as much of Patrick as he could before he was gone.

Patrick’s fingers tightened in David’s locks and was panting heavily from up above him, making deep and heavy thrusts into his mouth. David could feel Patrick’s thighs tightening around him and that he was starting to lose any composure that was left. His thoughts started to go back to the fact that Patrick was about to come, so he pulled back a few inches and let Patrick fill him even more. 

When David’s name was falling helplessly out of Patrick’s lips and David had a mouthful of come, his head once again started tormenting him. _ You got him off, what’s left for you to do? He probably doesn’t even want to see you after you finish closing tonight. _

David said, “do you hate me?” at the same time Patrick said, “that was incredible.”

In his blissed out post-orgasm haze, Patrick looked down at David confused. “What?”

David had finally swallowed the last traces of Patrick in his mouth. “Oh god. Nothing.”

David’s insecure and at the time, _ cock filled, _brain had caught up to what he had actually just said to Patrick.

“You just asked me if I hated you. Right after you sucked my dick and had my cum in your mouth,” he reminded him. Patrick was tucking himself back into his briefs, not bothering with the zipper and joining David to sit on the floor.

“Did I, though? Is that what...I said?”

“Yep,” Patrick said simply. He covered his hand over David’s and twisted the silver rings. “I don’t hate you. I don’t know why you would think that, David. Did I do something?”

“No, no, god no,” he quickly assured him. “Just...overthinking.”

“While giving me a blowjob?”

“Yeah...sorry?” David looks down, feeling guilty and equally as stupid.

“Hey,” Patrick says. “I like you. A lot. Like..._ scary _ a lot. I like this so much. I couldn’t hate you, ever.”

“You definitely could and will–” Before he can continue, Patrick crashes his lips against David’s and gets into his lap.

“I like you,” he says. “I like your lips.” He places a sloppy, sweet kiss onto David’s lips. “I like your beard and your jaw.” Patrick peppers kisses along it and licks a stripe up to his ear where he nibbles. “I like your ears.”

“Weird thing to like,” David mumbles breathlessly. Patrick ignores him and continues to nibble and then sucks a mark behind his ear, the place that always makes David buck up his hips and gasp.

“I like your neck. And I like your hands,” Patrick says as he grabs David’s hands. “I like when you touch my cock,” he whispers.

“Patrick,” David breathes, hips still canting up and searching for more. Patrick acquiesces, letting go of David’s hands and unbuttons his jeans and pulls them down just enough to get his cock out.

“I like your designer jeans that cost more than my rent.” Patrick kisses him again through both of their chuckles. He licks his palm afterward and wraps a hand around David. “And I really fucking love your cock.”

“Fuck,” David gasps. He thrusts into his grip recklessly and throws his head back against the shelf that’s digging into his back.

“You treat me so well, David,” Patrick says way too sweetly while his wrist is twisting and hand working furiously. “I could never hate you.”

David was sweating through his thick black sweater that was halfway pulled up and his chest was pounding heavily–at Patrick’s touch and his words. He didn’t deserve such kindness, or maybe he deserved the lies.

He couldn’t think about much else other than getting off, though, and David never felt so happy to not be going slow anymore.

“I’m fuck–close,” David panted. Patrick kissed him, and started sucking a spot on his neck again when David lost all control. He snapped his hips fast and uneven, spilling all over Patrick’s hands and some onto his stomach, uncovered by the rucked up sweater.

Patrick lifted his hand and licked up the come that was left–really making a show of it–looking David directly in the eyes as he splayed his fingers and lapped it up with his tongue slowly.

“I like you.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! you can find me on tumblr @[patrickanddavid](https://patrickanddavid.tumblr.com/)


End file.
